Scorpions Live Forever Sasori One Shot
by GirlwAttitude
Summary: Midori is part of the Akatsuki, and teamed up with the one man she feels closer to than any other. But it's exactly this man, that can't give her back what she gives him and so longs to feel.


Scorpions live forever Sasori Story But don't feel Pleasure ::::...OnE sHoT...:::: Rewritten

here's a one shot of my all time fav akatsuki member! do message me, if you liked it! 'cause I'll make a new one, of your fav character from any series, if you do

my last one was absolutely awful! O.O I'm sorry……I hope this one is abit better --'

The sky, tinged in blood red, made me feel calm and collected. For a brief second I forgot all about my worries, my life and my problems. A soft breeze caressed my face and my hair. My father used to make me sleep, by running his fingers through my hair. Even now, I still loved the feeling of it. My hard eyes reopened, and they stared at the sun disappearing behind the horizon. I was 20 years old, and an Akatsuki member. Such pleasurable things, as fingers through hair, didn't exist there. The blood red disappeared from the sky completely and I abandoned my post on the cliff. Why I liked the color red so much? It had started, when I first arrived at the Akatsuki. Since I had met him. My teacher and my leader, so to speak. I first looked up to him as a superior. Now, 5 years later, he meant far more to me than that.

"Don't you find it a bit late, to be wandering around on your own?"

I growled with my eyes closed. He was the last person I had wanted to see today.

"Sasori's been looking for you"

My heart missed a beat, but my face stayed straight.

"I don't care. He seems to think I need babysitting 24/7 anyways!"

My voice had fallen to a low growl. Yes, Sasori and I had fallen out recently. He treated me like a child still. As if he still saw that frail 15 year old girl in front of him. Yes, he was at least 30, and was over 10 years older than me. But that didn't give him the right to play daddy for me. I didn't want him to be that for me!

"You should see the state he's in. Come back, or he'll tear us all apart"

I sighed heavily. There was obviously no way round it.

"I wouldn't mind, if he did that to you, Itachi! But for the other's sake..."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. We had never got on. He was the typical pretty boy, who was swooned over by every girl he passed in the street. And by shots he knew it! We had arrived practically at the same time and our strengths had been far apart. Now-a-days, I could easily keep up with him, and our enmity had grown. Still, we watched each others backs, so there must be some sort of friendship thing going on.

We shot up into the trees and headed 'home'.

"Finally Midori! He's just locked himself in his room..." Deidara looked positively petrified.

He was my team mate, my equal and by far my best friend. I remembered being overjoyed, after having heard, that he was making a three-man team with Sasori and myself, after Orochimaru had left.

"I'd better go and see him then", I said half-heartedly.

He was going to rip me to little pieces, I knew it. I passed Hidan and Zetsu on the way, and they both gave me sympathetic looks. Well Hidan did. Zetsu never showed anything on his face. I had the theory that his facial muscles were so underused, that they didn't work anymore.

I reached my teacher's room door and stood before it, half expecting him to know I was there. For the first time in my life, I was truly frightened. Frightened he would ask Leader to give me a different team, frightened he would shout at me, frightened he would ignore me and frightened he would deny me. My hand lifted and knocked once. Maybe he wouldn't hear, and just forget about it.

"Come in"

My blood froze, as his voice sounded out of the room. I swallowed and pushed the handle down, stepping into his domain. I had never been here. It was as dark and empty as all our rooms were. A bed, a desk and a small bathroom attached. I walked in, leaving the door open a bit, so I could see where I was going. As soon as I'd reached the middle of the room, the door slammed shut behind me without warning, leaving me in complete darkness. My heart was beating so loudly now, I probably wouldn't even have heard him speak.

"S-Sasori-sama?", I asked timidly, but inwardly hitting myself for sounding so weak.

"Don't call me that. I hate it, when you call me that"

His voice came from right behind me and I knew, that he was only inches away from my back. My body froze, and I didn't dare to move any further.

"Where have you been?", he asked.

"I was only out, watching the sunset, Sasori-chan..." My hand shot to my mouth in shock, covering it, as if worried, it would let out something like that again.

There was silence for a while. Why had I just said that? Was I insane? If he found out about my feelings...I could not bear to think about it.

"Turn round"

It was no request or a nudge, but a harsh demand. I clutched the necklace my father had given me, and slowly turned to face him. He was only a few inches taller than I and I was staring right into his deep red eyes. They were unlike Itachi's Sharingan. There was no hypnotic pull in his eyes, but I could stare into them for hours if I had the chance. We just stood staring at each other. My heart beat slowed, but butterflies were spinning in my stomach. I had never been so close to him before. Now was my chance.

"You may go", he suddenly said, and my feeling of bliss popped like a bubble.

He started walking toward the door.

"No! Wait!", I said loudly, grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

He turned to face me and without thinking I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my lips against his. There was no reaction, only the tensing of his body. I felt my heart breaking to pieces. I had been wrong. He didn't feel the same. My grip loosened and I pulled away. His hard eyes stared down at me.

"Midori, what are you doing?"

He asked this with such no emotion. Not anger, not interest, just nothing. I couldn't tar my gaze away from his. Why could I be so wrong?

"I...I..."

He raised a brow slightly at my stammering.

I dropped my head and muttered and apology and left hurriedly.

As soon as I had closed his door behind me, I used the wall to sink to the floor. My body was shaking. My mind was running lose. I had done the wrong thing! Why did I kiss him? He would keep me at a distance now, I knew it. Tears started running down my cheeks. I had never fallen in love before. But Sasori was so completely different to all men I had ever met. He couldn't keep up with Deidara's humour and kindness. He couldn't match Itachi's politeness. But for me, he was the most perfect person.

"Midori?"

Deidara sounded worried. He already knew what had happened. I had confessed my confusing feelings to him ages ago.

"There are many things you don't know about him! It's best this way..." He trailed off.

I wasn't listening. I didn't care. It didn't matter. There was no point...

"Deidara. Midori. We have a mission"

His voice made me shudder and close my eyes. Sasori walked past me, still sitting on the floor, as if everything was alright. I got to my feet stiffly and followed him. Deidara watched me with sad eyes.

----------------------------------

Maybe it would have made a difference. I doubted it. He would have still died. So would I have. I'd have thrown myself into death's embrace even quicker. I could still see the poisoned blade fly toward me. Who I had protected?

The person I loved.

The person I respected.

The person who felt nothing back.

The immortal scorpion, who felt no emotion.

Why?

Not because I loved him. But because I wanted to.

Itachi himself had once said to me:

"If you find no reason to live, don't!"

I smiled down at Sasori's dead body, lying between his parents.

Maybe, it would have made a difference.


End file.
